Forbidden
by GravityNeko
Summary: The vampire princess and the wolf give their all to one another in an act that should never have been conceived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance in the Vampire Bund (so I fail to see why I have to write this).

A/N: This was just a pet project I had in my head. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Akira Kaburagi was pushed onto his back as Mina Tepes crawled over him, straddling his waist.

"Mina, what are you doing?" He muttered looking up at her.

He could see lust swarming in her ruby eyes.

"What does it look like, Akira?"

His eyes panned down her body and for the first time he noticed, she was naked.

"Mina..."

"Shhh." She shushed him, placing a finger to his lips. "It will be all right, Akira. Your Mina is here."

Mina sealed her lips over his with her tongue brushing against them tentatively.

Akira let out a sound of protest, but it was captured by her mouth and went no further. He struggled underneath her and grew frustrated. Why couldn't he push her off? She was incredibly light, yet something seemed to weigh down on his body.

"Now, now, Akira…" Mina's voice became sultry. "Don't fight me. I know this is what you want."

A brilliant light suddenly lit the room and Akira gazed up at Mina's adult form. She pulled back, still hovering over him. A scintillating smile grace her face as a golden glow emanated from her body. He gazed at her in awe. He could honestly say he was constantly amazed by her true form. It was pure beauty.

Akira could feel her generous breasts brushing against his chest. His breath hitched. Never before had he had the privilege of feeling something so incredibly soft. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he could feel the rest of her body, pressing against his length. Mina was threading her fingers through his hair. Her legs found its way between his thighs as she straddled it brazenly. The feeling was overwhelming. His body heated up at the sensations brushing over it.

He could feel the area between her thighs pressed against his leg and her pert nipples rubbing back and forth through the cloth of his shirt.

Mina through back her head and climbed astride his waist once more.

"Your Mina is waiting, Akira." She whispered.

Her breasts seemed to push up and she arched her body, her fingers trailing against his stomach. She smiled, looking down on her befuddled love. Mina love to see his face so twisted in confusion. She had to say it was quite cute to see him so flustered.

"Do you know what you're saying, Princess?" He objected softly.

"Of course I do."

Her long fingers began to unbutton his shirt, the tips frequently brushing against exposed skin. Akira shuddered at her touch. He squirmed beneath her. It was impossible to quell the feelings he had at this moment; little by little she had awakened a roaring fire within him—and it blazed too hot to be dampened now. He could feel his pants tightening and his face turned beat red as he became aware of his aroused state. How shameful he was. What would the princess say to this? Surely she could feel it against her, couldn't she!

Mina did indeed feel this change in Akira's lower half. Truth be told she almost gasped as it brushed against her. A bolt of pleasure shot through her body as his manhood brushed against her womanhood. _You naughty little wolf…_ She thought, smiling inwardly.

"Don't fight me on this, my Beloved." Her body could not be denied.

The battle they had endured prior to this passion had been violent and overwhelming. It had seemed to drain the energy she had left, leaving her body taxed beyond belief. Admittedly, the danger _had_ been exhilarating. She recalled walking across the blood soaked battlefield, already drenched in the crimson fluid. Calling this image and these feelings to mind truly aroused her. She could only hope Akira felt the same as her.

She had her doubts before this moment, but not anymore.

Mina could feel herself becoming wet and her nipples hardening. Her breathing accelerated rapidly as her cheeks flushed with excitement and her eyes glassed over in lust. She traced her fingertips against his nipples, noticing how pebble-like they were. He indeed was as aroused as she was. She took great pleasure in this fact.

"Your nipples are hard…as is…" She smirked.

Akira blushed a deeper crimson.

"Oh, you're blushing…that's so cute."

She leaned down leaving a trail of warm kisses from chest to his stomach, moving her own body downward as she did this. Her lips stopped shy of the waistband of his pants. Mina sat up and looked at it.

"Hold on." Akira objected in a husky voice, grabbing her wrist to stop her from going further.

It was then that he overpowered and rolled her so that she was on her back gazing up at him. She stared back astonished at his boldness. _I guess he's not a little boy after all…._

"You shouldn't toy with me like that, Princess." He reprimanded. "I can barely keep my urges in check."

Mina felt his erection twitch against her abdomen and she shuttered. "Akira…"

"Shhh..." He bent down and sank his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" Mina cried out, startled.

A tongue caressed her skin as his teeth pierced it.

The vampire princess gasped, her toes curling up at the euphoric feel this act gave her. She bit her lip and found Akira staring back at her. His hand wandered down her stomach, caressing her bellow. She moaned in response, her eyes glazing over and her cheeks flushed with passion.

The werewolf, assessing his princess' aroused state, took this opportunity to enforce his mark. With a wolfish grin, he sunk his teeth back into her shoulder. In that, instant Mina saw red, a burst of warm pleasure overtaking her body before she blacked out.

Mina awoke the next morning, her body curled next to Akira's. After a quick appraisal of her form she sighed, not surprised in the least bit she had returned to her child like appearance. She pulled away from the wolf and pulled part of the covers up around her body. A bolt of pain shot through her body and a dull throbbing emanated from her lower region. She winced. It was extremely painful. Is this what every adult female experienced? Is this what they looked forward to; feeling this pain? The vampire princess didn't understand it at all.

She looked over at Akira's sleeping form. _When he's asleep…he looks like a little boy. _She thought.

The young girl reached a hand over and ran her fingers through his ebony locks. It felt like fine silk. Mina traced her fingers along his cheek, taking in every fine detail about his face. His skin was smooth, his well-defined mouth, and his dark eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Staring at him, she could not help but think back to their night together. What she had felt with him, was something she had never felt in a lifetime. They said that sex paled in comparison to a vampire's bite; but the way she felt right at this moment, she could honestly say that the bite was nothing compared to sex infused with love and passion.

Mina wrapped her arms about her body, closing her eyes.

The vivid images danced behind her closed eyelids. Bodies heaving, thrusting, limbs intertwined, and fevered kisses passing between mouths with tongues dancing. She shuddered, reliving the moment. It was inescapable, those feelings of excitement and pleasure as he took over her body with his. She had never felt such overwhelming dominance as she did that night. Never had such an act felt so right.

Glancing at him one last time, she slipped from the bed, pulling the extra blanket around her body and retreating from his room.

"Good night, my sweet wolf..." She smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

Okay, so give me feedback people….just know authors appreciate it.. It's important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm ready to start another chapter…this will be fun.

**Chapter Two**

**Three Weeks Later**

"Princess…" Akira pushed open the door to young girl's room. "Are you all right^,^ I heard something."

He found Mina sitting on the floor of her room, looking quit pale.

"Princess?" He knelt down before her.

She looked up at him. _Oh, my Beloved Akira…_

"I don't feel so well." She explained. "I feel so tired."

Akira placed his forehead to hers. "You don't feel hot, Princess. Could it be something you ate?"

Mina shot him an annoyed look.

"Never mind." He gathered her in his arms and placed her back in bed. "You just rest, Princess."

"Akira…"

"Yes, Princess."

"Call me, Mina."

"Pardon?"

"I just think we're passed that phase is all. Don't you?"

"Princess, I couldn't..." He protested.

She frowned. "Why do you always try to deny me?"

"Princess...You need your rest. You don't look well. Sleep."

Akira tucked her in and exited the room, dimming the overhead lighting as he did so.

"Rest up…" _My dear Mina. _

Akira entered in the lavishly decorated room, taking in the high vaulted ceilings and gargantuan crystal chandler that hung over head. He spotted his father, Sir Wolfgang Regendorf sitting in front of a massive fireplace in a high-backed leather chair. He was quietly exchanging words on what appeared to be a serious matter. The other occupant in the room was a portly man with a round face and neatly pressed suit that barely seemed to hit him. He was gesturing wildly towards the wolf, uttering, "You can't be serious, Regendorf… It will never do... It will not do at all. You'll soon see." The man then got up surprisingly quick for a man of his size, casting a bitter glance at the werewolf before storming out of the room. Akira stumbled as he was jostled by the stranger.

When the door was closed shut, Akira turned to his father.

"What is it, Akira?" He asked in a deep voice.

"The Princess….She's not herself today."

"Oh?' He lifted a tumbler of amber liquor and took a sip from it while watching his son

"I think a doctor should be called."

"The princess is no doubt merely fatigued. She has much to do throughout the course of the day. I am sure all she needs is a good rest." His father dismissed his anxiety.

"But…"

Regendorf lifted his eyes towards his son, noting the concern on his face. He set the glass back down upon the table to give the matter his full attention

"You suspect something else, don't you? What is it you mean to tell me, Akira?"

"I don't really know. I have my suspicions."

The elder werewolf frowned.

"Out with it, pup!'

"I don't know." Akira insisted, averting his eyes.

Regendorf narrowed his eyes and got up, crossing over to his son. He grabbed Akira by the front of the shirt.

"What have you done to cause you to look away?" He demanded. "What are you ashamed of!"

Akira still refused to look his sire in the eye.

"I see." The knight let him go. "I should strike you now. Do you understand the consequences of what you have done?"

The young wolf bit the inside of his cheek and turned his eyes upon the other. The look in his eyes was one of both defiance and strength. Akira was ready for his father's tongue lashing. He was ready to accept his beratement. He knew that he and the princess had engaged in a reckless act. An act so forbidden by propriety and the rest of their society. Though he could truly say, he was not able to control himself nor further deny himself; for he had found pleasure in her body, and bliss in their union. Akira vowed never to forsake what he and his love had undertaken. Not for anyone or anything.

"I make no excuse for what I have done." He stated finally, looking his father square in the eye.

"Is that so?" Regendorf appeared to be boiling over with anger.

"Nor do I regret it."

A heavy hand struck him across the right cheek.

"Insolent boy." His voice growled. "How dare you. Have you no shame? You have brought havoc upon this society and have disgraced the Earth Clan."

Akira attempted to open his mouth but shut it upon seeing his father's look.

"And a child as well"

A look of confusion graced the young pup's face.

"Do not tell me you are so stupid and irresponsible you didn't know?"

"Child?" Akira blanched.

Regendorf stormed away from the boy, barely able to restrain himself from giving his son a sound thrashing. He grabbed his liquor off the table, gulped it down and slammed the glass shattered on impact and bits flew everywhere. He squeezed his fist tightly, contemplating what plans needed to be made.

"I'll ask you once more. Do you know the consequences of your actions, Boy? Not only have you consummated an illicit union, you have brought a child forth from that union."

"What's wrong with that!" Akira hollered suddenly. "I love her and she loves me…What have I to be ashamed of!" He was no longer able to hold his tongue.

"Foolish child." He began to pace back and forth. "When did this occur?"

Before Akira was able to answer his father abruptly cut him off.

"Never you mind." Regendorf dismissed. " If she is already showing signs of pregnancy, by my calculations…a month and a half." He paused, then shook his head and turned towards his offspring. "No...since the child is partly wolf…I estimate three weeks ago.."

Akira remained silent.

"I figured as much. You face gives you away." He turned back away. "It clear you are truly ignorant of yours actions. Do you know what kind of damage control I'll have to do?"

Akira attempted to speak once more.

"Hold your tongue. I'll here not another word from you!" He threw his hand out in dismissal. "Get out of my sight before I tear your to bits."

* * *

><p>Wolfgang Regendorf took it up himself to call the High Wolf Council to order. He could not determine the remedy to this atrocious act without their aid.<p>

"Yes, I understand. I agree…," he murmured, staring into the monitor. "We must deal with this as soon as possible. I agree."

"Have you considered banishment?" One wolf asked, referencing Akira.

"I had considered it. I don't believe that will resolve the current situation. I have a feeling it will only instill suspicion."

"What do you suggest then?" Another queried.

"I believe it would be prudent to send the princess into hiding until she births the child."

"Would it not be more so to dispose of the bastard immediately?"

Regendorft squared his shoulders. "I believe that would bring Her Highness undue harm and emotional distress. It is something I prefer to avoid."

"Very well…We shall deal with the child at its birth. We will be sending an emissary to act on our behalf during her gestation period."

He nodded in agreement. "Very well….It's agreed that the princess shall be sent away." He got up. "The child will be disposed of." _Mercy on its unborn soul…._

A/N: Again let me remind you that, I appreciate reviews. So don't be shy. I had fun writing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank Star Wars Fan fiction because it got me back in a Vampire Bund writing mood. I'm not quite sure how those two correlate, but I digress.

**Chapter Three**

Mina stood on a stool in front of a long ornate mirror as her maids prepared her for the day. They stripped on her lily-white nightgown, leaving her bared. She stared at herself, noting her pale, fair skin and examined the spot specifically where Akira had sunk his fangs into her shoulder. It was, of course, faded and imperceptible to the naked eye. She restrained herself from touching it lest she draw attention of her attentive maidservants.

Nella pulled the dark burgundy dress over her mistress's head making sure the dress was properly fitted on her body. She teased the lace cuffs of the dress and then straightened it at the hem. After she was done with Mina's frock, she left to retrieve the princess' shoes while Nero fixed her long blonde hair into its customary twin tails.

No one spoke a word and the only sound to be heard came from the quiet rustling of tree branches against Mina's bedroom window.

When all was done, and the princess had stepped off the cloth stool, Nelly spoke up: "There. You look beautiful, Your Highness."

Mina turned her head over her shoulder to give herself a cursory glance in the mirror.

"Yes, I do look cute don't I?" She said agreeably.

"Would you have us do anything else, Mistress?" Nella asked.

"No, that will be all. You're dismissed for now."

"Of course." They intoned then dispersed from the room.

The vampire princess turned back to the mirror, her left hand drifted over abdomen. If the obvious bump showing on it was obvious, her maids didn't comment on it. She wondered if they did know. She wasn't that far along, but she was already starting to show, and this startled her. Did babies grow this fast? Even vampire children?

Then again, it wasn't only a vampire child was it? It would be a hybrid, a vampire/werewolf crossbreed, if you will.

"Akira…" Mina murmured her beloved guard's name softly.

She couldn't help but picture his face in her mind. Those dark blue eyes shaded by black hair, his handsome face graced with a small smirk. The settings would be different each time: Akira would be leaning against the railing of the school roof, in his uniform, seated on her couch in the president's office, or simply resting on a stone bench in the courtyard. His smile would sometimes turn to one of genuine concern or affection with his eyes reflecting the various emotions.

She sighed, her insides fluttering.

Or was it the baby?

Mina rubbed her hand back and forth. She couldn't keep to herself forever, her pregnancy would become blatantly in a matter of time. The ruler of monsters became vaguely aware she would have to confide in someone. Sooner than later, she admitted grudgingly, before it turned into something she couldn't easily explain away.

But who could she turn to? Who could she trust?

She contemplated her choices.

"Vera, maybe…" She mumbled.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Mina jumped slightly and turned her eyes toward it. "Yes?"

"If you'll excuse me, My Lady." a deep familiar voice rumbled from the other side.

Her eyes remained fastened on the door, coming to rest upon the visage of one Wolfgang Regendorf. His stone grey eyes met her ruby ones and he gave a deep bow at the waist.

"Pardon…"

"Quite all right. Now, tell me, Sir Regendorf, what brings you to my quarters this morning?"

Regendorf waited silently.

Mina sighed. "Please, come in."

"Yes, of course," The wolf stepped over the threshold. "It has come to our attention of a dire security breach, Ma'am." He closed the door behind him. "It our theory that another enclave of rebels is targeting the castle."

"Target?"

"We're not certain at this moment."

She leveled her red eyes at him. "Then return when you have more information."

"I need you to come with me, Princess."

The Wolf Brigade leader stepped forward, crossing the room in three strides, with an offered upturned hand.

Mina placed her hands on her hips, looking quite resolute.

"Come with me." He insisted.

Her eyes narrowed. "Captain, I'm not sure what's going on, but it smells foul."

"I'm not sure what you mean." He stopped a foot from her. "My only concern is for your safety."

"Then should you not be perhaps, where the security breach is, Sir Regendorf." She retorted in a level tone.

"I am in the correct place."

Then without preamble he swooped in, twisting her arm up behind her back with one hand and covered her mouth with a cloth. Mina's eyes widened as she struggled against the wolf, outrage stormed in those ruby depths.

"I'm sorry." Sir Regendorf apologized somberly.

She felt like screaming, hollering, she longed to kick and strike. She should have been able to break his hold on her, but she wasn't able to and it infuriated her. How could she, a vampire of such pure blood, be caught off guard by a lowly servant?

_How dare he… _She thought her consciousness fading. _Curse you, Regendorf…._

Her next memory was that of utter blackness.

A dull throb in her head and the faint ticking of a clock woke the princess from her deep dreamless sleep. She struggled weakly to rise from her prostate position. Her fingers grasped the silken sheets beneath her as she worked to clear her mind of the haze it was in at the moment.

_Where am I? _ Mina thought, dragging herself upright to peer at her surroundings.

Her wide red eyes took in the dark ad shadowy space, which was dwarfed by immense dark wood furniture. The bed she was on was about the size of the one back at her castle, but in a different style. Except for the dresser and bed, the room was bereft of furniture with the only furnishings a burgundy Persian rug gracing the stone floors.

Two large windows swathed in a blue velvet material hung provided the only view to the world outside. Due to the nature of the curtain, light barely was allowed through.

She slipped from the bed and noticed the change in clothes for the first time. The princess was dressed in a blue night slip that hung all the way past her knees and stopped short at her feet. She lifted her hands upward, studying them as if she'd never seen them before, and then clenched them into tight fists. She would make whoever did this to her dearly pay.

An image suddenly flashed into her mind.

Regendorf.

The leader of the Earth Clan with his somber demeanor and respectful tone, standing ramrod straight and hiding the doubtless guile behind his serious face. What manner of treachery was hidden behind those cold silver eyes? What scheme was he concocting in that clever and quick mind of his? She firmly resolved to get the bottom of such curious deceptions at once.

"You're awake." A voice said, as the door suddenly lurched open.

Mina turned her eyes and gazed upon a tall dark haired man that bore a platter of food. He flicked on the flight switch and made his way past her, setting plate on a small table—one she'd overlooked.

"Please, Princess. Have a seat." He motioned towards the matching chair.

She pinned him with a gaze, her fury smoldering beneath the surface. "

"You honestly expect me to take food from you." She ignored his gesture. "I don't believe I can trust you."

A familiar sense came to her and Mina could feel the simmering aura of a wolf radiating from the man close to her. So it was the Earth Clan.

"Tell me this," She stalked forward. "Why have you betrayed your queen?"

The werewolf hesitated, gauging her.

"Well? Speak up."

"I am not a liberty to speak for our leader." He finally responded. "Just know that this is for your own safety, Princess Mina."

He retreated towards the door.

"We hope that you will understand. We do this for you. We do this for the Bund, for the Vampire race."

A/N: Wow, that was fun…Things are really cooking. Figure of speech.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is…after such a while…Please enjoy! And thanks for hanging on and reviewing. I was so surprised to count 20 reviews…you guys must really like this story.**

**Chapter Four**

Akira stared at his father. "Where is she?" He demanded.

They faced off in the middle of the Courtyard, the sun beaming down upon then. Regendorf stood in the shadow of a great oak tree, while Akira in the bright sunlight. His eyes flashed in determination.

"That is none of your concern, Whelp." His father growled, eyes narrowing.

"The hell you say!"

A heavy hand landed across his face.

"You will keep a civil tongue in your head, Pup." He retracted his hand. "I am still your Sire. You had best remember that, for because of me your torrid little affair is under wraps and both her Highness and the Earth Clan will be spared the embarrassment."

"Why don't you just banish me if you're so afraid!?"

Regendorf snorted, annoyed with the boy's tone. "I should beat you within an inch of your life, you ungrateful wretch."

The wolf pup stared his Sire with loathing.

"What have you done to her?" Akira bared his teeth. "If you've so much as hurt her I'll-"

"You'll _what_, Pup?"

The youth balled his fists in frustration.

Regendorf stepped up close to the boy and glowered down at him. "You'll do nothing."

"But…"

"No," The older wolf turned to leave. "This how it should be…"

He heard a plaintive cry from behind him. "Please…Please don't hurt her." Akira pleaded. "Father, I beg of you. Do what you want to me, but not her."

Regendorf turned back around, sneering. "Hurt the Tepes Princess, it would be our deaths. No, Akira, we will keep her safe." He mounted the steps of the Courtyard. "I cannot, however, promise much else…"

"What!?"

Before he could cross the few steps, his father had vanished within he recesses of the keep.

The werewolf youth stared at the spot his father had been, his frame shaking in silent rage. They just didn't understand; no one did. And why should they have, both Mina and he were aware of what they were doing. They were aware of the consequences. Neither he nor she had expected anyone's whole hearted approval—but nor had they desired it. He had felt the tugging in his heart, the stirrings in his soul, at being in close proximity to the vampire princess. He'd been drunk off of it.

And she was drunk off of him. He knew this.

They had indeed been aware of the consequences after they had allowed themselves to become drunk. But neither he nor she had been ready for the true consequence—a hybrid child conceived in what most immortals would call an unholy union. He snorted.

How ridiculous that term was… Vampire and werewolves would forever be seen as monsters by the outside world. There was nothing holy about them.

Akira shook his head.

Maybe not…..

Still, his sire's words rung forebodingly in his ears. He had to find her. Had to find where they had taken her!

….

Mina sat stoically facing her captors.

"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded. "Do you know the hell you have wrought upon yourself by kidnapping an heir to the Tepes throne?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." A tall, robust-looking older gentleman towered above her. "But this is for your own good."

"How is that so?"

"We are aware of your…indiscretions."

"Indiscretions?" Mina eyes narrowed ire in her voice. "And what do you know of these indiscretions?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Princess. I'm well aware of how you sullied your womb."

"Sullied!?" She erupted. "How-how dare you!"

"You have put your position unfortunately in grave danger." His eyes were sharp as he said this. "You have copulated with a wolf, instead of a Noble of your own kind."

"Akira, won that bet. I shall bear no one's child."

"Yet you bear a wolf's."

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?!" She sniffed the air and caught the scent of something familiar. "Nothing but a lowly dog, how dare you!"

"I am here, and speak on behalf of Sir Regendorf."

"And he is nothing but a lowly dog as well!" She got up. "You presume to hold the Queen of Monsters against her will!?" Her eyes turned blood-red.

"I do not presume anything. Yet, I will take precautions to see your line is not sullied." He snapped. "You should count yourself quite fortunate that we have taken these steps. If we had not, your Nobles would have already caught a whiff of your….state."

"You are no one! You cannot decide what I do."

"Perhaps not…but is it not your duty to live for the Bund?"

Mina did not speak.

"And in acting for your own self-interests, are you not going against the Bund?"

She dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood.

"As you said, Your Highness, we are nothing but lowly dogs. So why would you endanger your kingdom by consorting with one in such a way? Akira Kaburagi Regendorf—Wolfgang's son though he may be—is the lowest of the wolves. You know this….Yet, you would risk it all."

Mina responded snidely, "So, are you telling me if I were to choose a higher ranked wolf consort, it wouldn't besmirch my reputation as much?" She placed her hands on her hips, leveling her chin. "You know very well I could tear you to pieces for daring to speak to me in such a cavalier manner as you have!?"

"I know very well, Princess."

"Yet, you do not fear me."

"I would have already been dead, would I not?"

She set her lips. "You have a valid point, Wolf."

"I do not relish this job, Princess. But I shall do what I must to secure the safety of the Bund, as a servant to the Tepes line—even if it means going against you in this manner."

"And how do you expect to hold me?"

"We have taken precautions. I assure you, your strength is no match for what we have put in place."

"I'm sure that doesn't hamper me from tearing you to shred right now." She flexed her hands—then darted forward but was suddenly strangled by an invisible force. "Ack!"

"However, verbena is another matter."

"Curse you!" She hissed. "As soon as you are rid of that vile matter, I'll tear you and the rest of your treacherous lot to shreds!"

He smiled. "I shall be looking forward to that day then. Guards, escort the princess back to her quarters."

Two wolves entered, gesturing for Mina to follow them. She considered fighting back, but then smelled the foul odor on them that she had not before. Mina gave in resignedly.

"Wait…" She suddenly protested as they began to escort her out. "I would have your name, Wolf."

"Charles, Your Highness. Charles de Bonette."

"De Bonette." Mina's lips curled into a confident smirk. "I shall not forget your name— or this outrage."

"I suspect not."

….

Mina was escorted back to her room and locked securely within its walls. She glared at the stone walls and the encumbrance they stood for. What could they have possibly done to this castle that could keep her from escaping? The wolves were too cocky for their own good. _I should knock them down a few pegs. _She thought viciously.

Had they sowed verbena into the mortar? No, that would be too obvious. So, what means had they used to imprison her? What had them so self-assured?

She dug her nails into the drapes and ripped them. She would certainly get to the bottom of this.

**A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's not so long…But I should have the next chapter up by the weekend. Please review!**

**P.S.: Yes, verbena idea is from vampire diaries, so sue me. lol **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, all. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to write this…I pray that you'll all be patient with me….I've taken on too many fan fiction projects at a time. So, enjoy chapter 5 of Forbidden…Hopefully, I'll be able to start the next chapter for Tiger Heat soon…for those of you interested. And I hope get into a more steady rotation for writing….

**Chapter Five**

Mina sat in her room—no her prison—displease by the whole matter. They were nothing but dogs! How dare they presume to know what was in her best interest! Her child…Hers and Akira's….was not what they had named it to be.

She placed a hand on her flat stomach. Her child rested in there. Her child…Akira's child. Her heart grew suddenly warm at this thought and her mind drew upon the image of his face. His infinite black eyes and raven hair and easy-going smile. Her whole body grew hot, as the warmth spread from her heart.

Akira.

A month back, she would have argued over the prospect of having a child; stating how her body was too small for such a task. And even now she was aware the implications of it all and how both their lives might be in jeopardy. Her body was still small, and she knew very well she would deliver Akira's child by this small body. She knew there would be a great deal of pain involved.

She thought about this for a moment; shook her head. No, nothing was possibly more painful than what the wolves had in store for her. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling it was nothing good. Her child was in danger, she knew that much.

"I have to get out of here." Mina whispered. She glared at the stone walls again. "I don't care what methods they're using, I'll tear them down!"

She started to face back and forth, grinding her teeth, her fangs cutting her lips. How was she going to get herself out of this?

A lightbulb then seemed to go off in her head.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? If she couldn't get out of her using her usual form, she'd employ her full vampire form.

She shook her head. No, that wouldn't work. They probably had already taken precautions for that. She didn't know how, but if they could entrap her here. They had probably done something to keep her form in check. The less trouble she was for them, she suspected, the better. The wolves were not as cocky nor dumb as she'd first assumed.

They knew very well, they would never be able to contain her in her full vampiric form. Clever dog. Clever indeed.

Suddenly, door of her _cell_ slid open and Mina bared her fangs hostilely.

"Back so soon?" She snarled.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Regendorf apologized.

"You!" She got up off the bed, ready to tear into him. "How dare you show you scheming lowly form around me, you low-bellied dog!"

"Think me not wrong, Princess, what I do I do for the sake of the Bund."

"A broken record," Mina scoffed. "You all sound like a broken record. 'I'm sorry, Your Highness.' It's necessary, Princess. It's for the good of the Bund, Princess.' When I rip you all to shreds, you'll soon stop uttering your meaningless and false words. You are nothing but a coward, Regendorf, you use others to do your bidding; you do not have the spine to face me. You know of your own deceit and treachery but you refuse to admit it!"

"I am here because I want to make you see the light, Your Highness." Regendorf said calmly. "I was told things were not going well for you, and came here to see if I can make things run for smoothly."

"Run smoothly…you mean you're here to make sure I don't bleed out like a pig when you do your deed. Is that it, _Sir_ Regendorf?"

"Your health is, of course, important but that's not why I'm here, Princess."

"Then why have you dared to show your face in my presence at all?"

"As I said, I'm here to make sure things run smoothly," Regendorf paused. "I'll make sure all the proper preparations are made to ensure both of your safety."

Mina gauged Regendorf confused.

"Both of ours?"

"You will see, My Lady."

He turned to leave.

"What about Akira?" Mina called after him.

The wolf stopped in the doorway.

"He shall never know." He said then closed the door behind him.

**.**

**.**

Akira knew something was seriously wrong, the princess being spirited away and his father being extremely tight-lipped did not bode well. He drew in a breath. _Think, Kaburagi, think._

What could they have possibly done with Mina? Where could they have taken her? He had to discern this and fast.

His father's ominous words rang in his head. _I cannot, however, promise much else…_

If Mina's life wasn't in danger, that left the child's. His heart froze in his chest and his breath halted. Would they, could they? Were they capable of such cold-blooded acts? It was just a child, an innocent child.

No, they were indeed capable of such a cruel act. Anything that hindered the throne of Tepes or brought shame to the Bund was to be dealt with swiftly. They wouldn't flinch at doing away with a hybrid bastard.

He gnawed at his thumbnail nervously.

He had to do something! He had to do something and fast, or all else would end in misery. A determined light lit in his eyes. He _would_ protect his child—and its mother.

He would save his beloved Mina!

Akira tore out of the courtyard heading straight for the princess' private wing. He barged into the chambers, finding it cold and empty as before. _There has to be something here! _He thought determinately.

Some scrap of evidence that would point him in the right direction!

He scanned the room with his eyes, vigilantly looking around. He needed to find something that would give him an indication of what had happened. Maybe if he looked hard enough, he could find evidence to where they'd taken her.

He'd get down on his hands and knees like the dog they said he was and sniff her out if need be! Floor…

He dropped down to it, actually getting on his hands and knees, and examined the large Persian rug with astute eyes. Anything would help. Hopefully he could find a trace of fabric a piece of lint, a button, or a hair bow. Perhaps the carpet had indentations and might show signs of a struggle. He didn't know, but he had to check to make sure.

The smell of fine rose water entered his nostrils. It had been liberally sprayed on the rug in the way Akira was familiar with the way Mina preferred it. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He crawled forward a few paces, examining the rug closely. Every now and then he would pick something out of the carpet that he thought was relevant. Most of what he fought was just carpet fiber or hair. Sometimes he wound come across a piece of paper.

He had nothing concrete though.

Akira got up and dusted off his knees. He then checked in Mina's wardrobe; he pulled out all her dresses and looked inside every box or drawer. He put all the clothing back and checked her dressing table. Finding that clear of anything, he closed all the drawers and check her bed. He stripped the bed, pawing through it thoroughly. He checked under the bed.

And that's when he found it.

It was a small cufflink; a pearl cufflink. He wasn't sure who it belonged to, but he was certain he had seen it somewhere. Akira bit the inside of his mouth gently, puzzling over the appearance of the cufflink.

_ Well, _He thought, clenching it in his fist. _It's a start._

.

.

The three maids met with the princess' personal bodyguard, Vera.

Nero asked, "What is going on here? No one will tell us where the princess has gone; they're being so tight lipped about it." She turned, her eyes narrowing under her black bangs.

The head maid shook her head. "Calm yourself, Nero." Nella advised.

"Calm? How can I keep calm when our mistress is missing?"

"It would do us no good to run about like chickens with our heads lopped off. I too am concerned for our mistress, but we must remain composed if we are to find her. I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this." She turned to Vera. "Won't we?"

The brown haired maid, Nelly puttered around. "Do you think the princess is safe?"

"I can only hope so." Vera responded. "We're currently doing all we can to seek out what has happened to Princess Mina."

"Maybe that no good wolf knows," Nero muttered. "He's always sniffing around the princess."

"Do you think so?" Nelly asked.

"There is no indication Akira Kaburagi knows anything of the sort." Vera said, refuting Nero's assumption. "We should do our best not to jump to conclusions."

Nero was stewing, apparently not liking Vera's answer.

"What about the rest of the guards?" Nella asked. "Where were they when the princess disappeared?"

"There was a changing of the guards at the time the princess went missing; this time might be the most effective time to slip off without notice."

"Are you telling us the princess left on her own?" Nero's eyes narrowed again.

"We have no way of telling that, but there was no signs of a struggle, there was no forced entry, nothing that might indicate the princess was abducted."

There was a momentary silence as the three maids mulled over the information.

After awhile, Nero spoke again, "I still think the wolf might know something; this smells foul."


End file.
